


First Meetings

by LouPF



Series: CiK universe [2]
Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Awkward Conversations, Language Barrier, M/M, Meeting the Parents, uh, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: It's been a year. Percy's father supposes it's about time he meets this yeti Percy's been talking so much about.Percy doesn't fully agree.





	First Meetings

“Are you ready?”

“No. Are you?”

“No.” Percy took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, preparing for the absolute worst. “Let’s do this.” And then, with only a moment of hesitation, he reached out and knocked on the door.

Tense silence for a moment. Migo shifted. “Maybe he’s not – ”

Before he could get any further, the door swung open to reveal an older man, his hair and moustache dirty blonde. “Hi, dad!” Percy said, faking a cheerful tone with ease. “Are you, uhm – ready? To go?” They’d been planning this for a few weeks – hopefully it would all be worth it.

His father grunted. “One moment,” he said. Before he stepped back into the house his gaze landed on Migo – a flash of a grimace, and then he nodded stiffly before slamming the door shut behind him.

A beat, and then Migo whined, grabbing his horns and biting his lip. “He hates me,” he whispered, “ooh, he absolutely hates me – ”

Percy rolled his eyes, but patted his knee comfortingly nonetheless. “No, he doesn’t,” he assured him. “He’s just… not used to it, is all.” At least he hoped that was all it was.

A minute or so later his father came back out again, this time wearing a coat and a hat. “Well then,” he said briskly, looking pointedly at the ground when he shut the door. “Let’s go.”

It was weird, walking beside Migo instead of sitting on his shoulder. It’d become a common and normal thing for them, as it brought Percy closer to him and he weighed nearly nothing to Migo. And, fine, it was nice to not have to walk everywhere. Nonetheless, they’d agreed beforehand that it was better if Percy walked with his father. The less weird they could make it, the better.

“So…” his father muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets as they walked down the street littered with dead and dying leaves. “What does he, uhm. Work as?”

“Well, I _used_ to be the gong-ringers apprentice,” Migo answered. Percy’s father jumped, staring up at him with wide eyes, but Migo, oblivious to his shock, continued on. “But now I’m an… an ambassador, I think? Wasn’t that the word for it, Percy?”

Percy blinked. “Uh – uhm, yeah,” he said, much to his father’s obvious confusion.

“An ambassador, yeah – but I mostly travel with Percy, helping him with his videos,” Migo finished, looking pleased with himself.

Percy’s father exhaled shakily, turning wide and helpless eyes to Percy. “What, uhm. What did he say?”

“He’s…” Percy glanced up at Migo. “Uh, an ambassador. For yetis.” Something told him his father wouldn’t be entirely supportive of Migo joining him in his travels.

“…oh,” Percy’s father said. “Well, alright then. How’s his… family?”

Migo winced. “Uhm, da’s still unsure about what he’s supposed to be doing with his life…” He scratched his neck awkwardly. “But uhm, he’s as good as he can be.”

“He’s good,” Percy translated.

They walked in awkward silence for a few minutes, Migo very obviously staring at his surroundings in awe. Understandable; it was the first time he’d been here, and it truly was quite a beautiful place. The magic of it had sort of worn out during the years he’d lived there, but if Migo could see it…

“So, uhm…” Percy’s father rubbed his neck. “How did you meet?”

Percy and Migo exchanged panicked glances. “Uhm.”

“I kidnapped him,” Migo said. “Say that, Percy. With those words.”

“No!” Percy cried, giggling around the word. “No, are you crazy? I’m not saying that.” He turned to his father, quickly wiping the smile off his face. “We, ahem. Uh, Migo wanted to show me his village. He was, uhm, traveling? Traveling. And saw me coming out of a bar.”

His father stared at him for a moment. “Right,” he said. “Sure. Okay.” He shook his head, looking away in between the trees. “Uh… how long have you been dating?”

“Not long enough for this,” Migo muttered.

Percy snickered, swatting at his leg. “You – ” He cut himself off and took a deep breath. “Oh, a few months,” he said. More like ten months, but no need to mention that.

“Hm,” his father muttered. “Okay.”

*

Later, when they’d cuddled up in bed – Percy on Migo’s chest and Migo’s arms around him – Migo sighed softly. “What a weird day,” he whispered.

“You made it weird,” Percy muttered with a small smile, tugging gently at his fur. “Remind me to never let you have coffee again.”

“Okay,” Migo said, a smile in his voice. Then he went quiet for a while, his finger thoughtlessly tracing lines across Percy’s bare back. “You’re not embarrassed of me, are you?”

Percy shook his head. “Of course not,” he whispered, nuzzling his fur. “I could never be embarrassed of you.” He hummed. “My sweet, soft cuddle bear.”

Flustered chuckling. “I love you, too,” Migo whispered, caressing his hair gently –

but Percy was already fast asleep.


End file.
